Unanswered Dreams
by MitternachtTHEmidnightSilence
Summary: Through our dreams our innermost desires are revealed. It takes a strong person to grasp those desires, overcome the challenges and make them a reality and those who fail will oftentimes be lost admits the wreckage.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Is anyone else tired of Sunako and Kyohei never making any progress? This story is Rated M and this is the first chapter; just a taste, so I hope you like it!_** If you want more please review and tell me so, otherwise I won't know if anyone likes it**._ I'll make it a bigger priority if I know people like it! As with all my stories please feel free to correct anything you see wrong since I do not use a Beta (nobody ever want's to Beta my stories.)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Wallflower, it's characters, or anything. If you recognize it then I don't own it.  
P.S: Don't steal my plot! That's all friends, Tschüss!

-Mitternacht

* * *

**Unanswered Dreams**

It was like any other day; school, snacks, cool dark room full of questionable objects, but something was amiss. She couldn't put her hand on it but something was just _not_ right. Pursing her lips she eyed her beloved objects quietly taking stock before carefully creeping to her door to peek out into the hall.

She was met with the stare of one of her boys and frightened she jumped back from the brilliant light shining from him. Scowling and attempting to cover her face she barked, "What do you want! Get out of my room!"

This boy, Kyohei just stared at her transfixed as he glided toward her. Eyes widening and blood pressure raising she quickly scooted away trying to keep her distance from the handsome creature as he advanced on her.

To her horror she soon met the edge of her bed forcing her to stop her retreat and Kyohei quickly descended upon her. He took a deep breath, hands firmly place on the bed on either side of her head and knelt down.

Shivering she tried to fight away from him but he knelt down and trapped her legs beneath his body and leaned into her. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head in a tight grasp with his left hand before using his right to gently tuck the hair hanging loose on the right side of her face behind her ear. He pursed his lips as he gazed at her shocked yet flushed face and leaned forward, lips barely grazing pale skin to whisper huskily in her ear, "Sunako…"

He leaned forward and pulled her slight figure tight to his broad chest before tenderly nipping at her exposed neck. She gasped, eyes opening wide in shock and confusion. She moaned as he continued his ministrations and slowly tightened up into a pleasured bundle of nerves and want.

And then it was over. Her eyes snapped open to her darkened room and she lay cuddled in her favorite embroidered black comforter gasping for air. Shocked and disturbed she whipped her head to and fro trying to catch sight of the dastardly creature of the light that reduced her to this. Uncomfortably she moved to get out of bed moaning at the feel of her black silken night clothing caressing her already flushed and sensitive skin. She really should have worn a bra to bed that night but she had been so tired that she collapsed into bed after pulling her top and bottoms on right out of the shower.

She crept out of her room and silently made her way through the darkened hallways to the kitchen, looking to get started on breakfast and be gone for school before any of the others woke up; Particularly the king of the "sun devils" themselves.

'_I can't believe I had a dream like that again… That's the last time I eat so much chocolate before bed." _She shook her head in disbelief as she entered the kitchen, nerves finally calmed. The marble tiles felt cool beneath her feet and she could hear the crickets chirping a sweet melody through the darkened windows.

She donned her apron and tied her hair back with a spare tie that she kept in the kitchen for times like this and prepared to steam the rice and cook some miso soup and natto. The movements calmed her and allowed her time to forget about yet another nightmare of her and Kyohei that awoke her so early in the morning.

She started to set the table as the smells started wafting around and felt proud at her work. She quickly portioned herself out her food intent upon being gone by the time the others woke up but it was not to be. As soon as she brought her chopsticks to her mouth she heard a sleep weary voice rasp behind her, "Why're you up so damn early?"

She froze and time seemed to freeze as she turned her head to view in dismay the figure of Kyohei approaching the table. He breathed in the smell of the still steaming food and settled himself across from her, ignoring her flinching figure, as he retrieved himself a portion of food and whispered, "Itadakimasu."

He was dripping wet, clearly having just bathed, and shirtless. She could feel her breath catch in her chest but she managed to put on a front and grunt out, "W-well you're up early too!"

He regarded her carefully as he began to eat and nodded, "Couldn't sleep; kept having weird dreams."

She carefully ignored his flushed and embarrassed expression, giving him the same courtesy as he was giving her. They were both eighteen now and had learned in their three years together that some questions were better left unasked.

As third year students this year would be all about graduation, college entrance exams and finding out what they wanted to do with their lives. Takenaga and Ranmaru were going to take over their families businesses and Yuki was going to go to school to be a Game Designer. Sunako and Kyohei both didn't know what they were going to do after graduation and were dismayed at the short amount of time they had left to figure it out.

Sunako had done a lot of growing over the years and could now look at the boys without blood spurting from her nose. She even deigned to bathe regularly, brush her hair and even keep it out of her face all at once. All the time with the boys and even Noi and Ojou-sama had caused her to loose most of her bite. It certainly had an effect on her wardrobe

She had settled down and stopped acting out in response to something someone she barely remembered had told her. She moved beyond that, and was now more happy than she could ever remember being. However…

She glanced over the top of her mug of tea to see Kyohei observing her silently. She bit her lip and started to panic. No matter how much she advanced she didn't believe she'd ever be able to hold a relationship with such a blindingly bright creature. She still liked to remain in the background; she needed her peace and she'd never get it being involved with him.

He opened his mouth to say something, food sitting forgotten but before he could get anything out she panicked, knocking over her tea in her rush to back away from the table and get out of that room. She glanced over her shoulder before leaving and caught him staring at her openmouthed. She had just cleared the room and was on her way to get dressed before she heard him yell, "You crazy bitch get back here!"

She caught herself giggling for a moment before she stopped and felt mortified at such a _girly_ sound coming from her. Throat gone dry she felt a storm approaching and despairingly thought, '_what am I going to do about this?'_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is chapter 2, I've gotten back into the groove of things.  
Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Wallflower'  
Dedication: I am dedicating this chapter to chubbyfaceDiVa  
Note: I have no Beta, if you see a mistake please point it out.  
~Mitternacht~

* * *

School is a monotonous chore; she was good at studying but over the years there had been so many other things she would rather have been doing that she ended up pushing it aside. She regretted it now that she had to play catch up. Her class ranking had grown in these last two years with the help of Takenaga and her future didn't look so bleak anymore but that didn't mean she had to enjoy the mountain of work her sadist teachers liked to pile on her.

Luckily enough she had nearly forgotten this morning's debacle as she sat at her desk, a bento lying forgotten off to the side while she nervously chewed the tip of her eraser attempting to solve a particularly difficult algorithm. She could feel a tic start in her eye and her head was beginning to pain her as she frustratingly crossed out another failed solution.

She jumped as she heard a malicious giggle from behind her and she turned in her seat to see a small group smarmy looking girls smirking at her and laughing behind their hands. She stared at them blankly, '_What the hell-'_

"It's simply pitiful that you can't even solve such an easy problem. Poor Nakahara, she's too stupid to understand her classwork even though she has the brilliant Takenaga helping her," the one in the front spat out at her as delicately tucked her sleek black tresses behind her ear, "Pity, isn't it, that he's wasting his time on you?"

'_Ah.'_

Sunako understood; another group of women that resented her friendship with the boys. She continued to regard them expressionlessly as she wondered what had caused them to gain such courage. Of all the years the boys had been living with her and being friends with her why suddenly did they gain the courage for this now?

A gorgeous woman approached her from the back of the group and glared at her with pursed lips. She was tall for a woman and her skirt was as short as school code would allow. Her dark hair fell down her back in perfect ringlet curls and her perfectly manicured hands were currently reaching for Sunako. Shocked still at the audacity of the woman Sunako allowed for her chin to be gripped and jerked foreword none to gently. Her eyes widened as the woman got into her face and whispered menacingly, words only for Sunako to hear, "Now listen here you slut… I understand that those beautiful boys have to live with you and I'm okay with that. I wouldn't want them to have to transfer schools and deprive us of their presence, but don't get a swelled head."

The woman, Sunako didn't know her name, narrowed her eyes further and brought her lips to Sunako's ear, "We will not allow them to be with trash such as you."

She let Sunako go and backed towards her group slowly, heels clicking against floor. Mind blank, Sunako just stared in shock. Was she really being bullied by one of their fan clubs? This was a new experience; surely she had been bullied before but those experiences didn't count because there wasn't enough fear there to make her care. She had never been afraid of anyone before and wasn't now. However this time she knew that these people were very popular. She didn't know their names and didn't care to know their names but she knew enough to recognize that she was dealing with a much respected group of girls.

Sunako clenched her fists; she wanted to punch the disgusted expression off that woman's face. What right did she have to say anything to Sunako or make such demands? Sunako opened her mouth to protest angrily but one of the other women interrupted her snottily, "I wouldn't argue if I were you. These two women," she gestured to the first woman who had talked and then to the one who had accosted Sunako's face, "Are the President and Vice President of the student council. Anything you say will certainly need disciplining and be considered a direct insult to the authority of the student council. What would the teachers think when they hear of you getting into such blatant trouble? What will they think especially when you will need their recommendation to get into University?"

Sunako froze, '_…What?'_

All that hard work she put herself through and the emotional torment she endured to get over her past and they were going to threaten her like that? She looked around the room; they were alone. There were no witnesses to the behavior of her accosters and anything said here would be her word against hers. She was friends with the boys and Noi; they would believe her but the rest of the student body and the teachers?

'_Never,' _a small, shy forgotten voice whispered to her from the back of her thoughts.

The women in front of her laughed callously and the pretty one that held her face before, the one she recognized as the President of the student council smirked and said, "I'm glad we have an understanding."

They left her sitting there with her mouth wide open in shock. She wasn't scared of them, she wasn't scared of them at all and no matter what happened to her she knew her Auntie would always take care of her however… '_I don't want to be a burden; I want to take care of myself.'_

She gathered her stuff in a daze and wondered off down the hall not even taking note of the odd stares she was collecting. So immersed in her thoughts she was that she didn't even notice when someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

That was until she smelled that musky scent that Kyohei carried around with him all hours of the day. Her focus came back to her and she put the experience to the back of her mind as she allowed her gaze to travel up to Kyohei's beautiful face.

'_He looks pissed._'

Sunako was confused, "…Yes?"

"Don't 'yes?' me! What the hell is wrong with you, spilling hot tea on people and then avoiding them all day without an apology!" He frowned down at her, clearly angry and frustrated but also… worried?

'_No, couldn't be worry,_' Sunako threw the observation out the window and gave him her best 'evil' grin, "I thought you'd be thirsty. I was helping."

Of course that wasn't the reason as memory of that morning's events came back to her. Kyohei had looked like he was going to say something incredibly revealing and in the aftermath of that horrible dream she had she didn't want to take whatever he was going to say the wrong way.

Kyohei was looking more than pissed now and he glared at her in disbelief. He grabbed her wrist and drug her down the hall and towards the entrance to the school, "Hey! Stop, where are we going?"

"Home," he replied, surprisingly calm.

He turned back to look at her as they almost ran out of the school and down the road and she was confused at what she saw. Neither of them saw the jealous and belligerent looks of the women of the student council observing their meeting and abrupt departure.

~K~S~

They arrived back at the mansion in a flurry and threw their shoes and items on the floor by the door before Kyohei drug Sunako up the stairs past her room and shockingly to the door of Kyohei's room. She dug her feet into the plush carpet and refused to go further as Kyohei threw his door open and attempted to get her to enter.

She was shocked, what was going on here? She stared at him nervously feeling old squeamishness coming back to her as she caught his gaze. She had never been in his room before; not since he had moved in with her anyway, and his stare was making her feel sick with many unnamed emotions.

Slowly he flicked the light on as he tugged her towards him harshly and practically carrying her into his room. She stared about the room attempting to look at anything but him. She was shocked and pleased at what she saw.

His room was dark.

The lights in the room were dim and the whole room consisted of dirty clothes in a pile in the corner, a lonely game center on one wall, a dresser with a mirror on another wall and a large canopy bed outfitted with red sheets and duster and black hangings and comforter and pillows. She was more than surprised; this creature of the light didn't even have a window. Why would he choose a room so dreary as this on purpose? Even Sunako's room had a window.

She looked to Kyohei, completely forgetting her perfect reasons for not looking at him, just in time to be thrown onto the bed. He crawled in after her, settling himself on his knees above her as she stared up at him in frozen shock, her heart pulsating a mile a minute.

"Kyo-" She began warningly, but he quickly covered her mouth. His eyes were shadowed by his hair and she couldn't see his expression but she could feel the heat radiating off of him and hear his ragged breath as his chest rose and sunk quickly.

"Look," He began sullenly, "I haven't been sleeping well. I keep having some really strange dreams and I just want to try something… I can't tell you what I've been dreaming but I think if you're here then maybe it'll help."

Sunako narrowed her eyes, "What makes you think sleeping with me will help you sleep better?"

He stared at her, an odd flush covering his face and adjusted his body so that he wasn't quite touching her at all. She, not noticing her own innuendo, was relieved for that bit of reprieve and sighed. He chewed his bottom lip and tilted his head to the side before nodding, "…Trust me."

He then collapsed on top of her and clutched her close as he nodded off to sleep immediately. She regarded him carefully noticing the bags under his eyes and the odd pallor of his normally tan skin. She chewed her bottom lip slowly allowed the tenseness in her body as she laid back. This was an odd situation and she hardly knew what was going on but he did look sick and she could allow this just this once. Now hopefully she didn't have one of her own recurring dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** My apologies for the rather late update. Thank you guys very much for the reviews and I'm super sorry I didn't get this out a while back. It's an interlude but it's important so don't skip it if you want to continue the story! I'll be getting back to you all with another update much sooner.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'The Wallflower'

**Dedication:** To every single one of you who made a review and to the many that added this to your favorites, follows and gave views.

* * *

He was here again; Kyohei stood before her with a gleam in his eye standing in the gloom of his bare bedroom. Sunako nervously wiggled finding herself unable to move and apprehensively yanked her arms, searching for the cause of her immobility. There she found against the milky white of her wrists was a rope of satiny ribbon tightly binding her to Kyohei's sturdy bedposts.

Her heart beat raced and her head started spinning as Kyohei stalked towards her, silently tugging his shirt off as he grew closer. She stared wide-eyed at him as his stomach and chest was exposed to her agonizingly slowly. His chiseled abdomen twitched when her gaze swept over it on its way past his chest to finally rest upon his face.

He had an almost pained expression as he finally reached her and climbed upon the bed, his leg swinging over her to straddle her slight form. She froze in shocked fear and no slight amount of arousal as he grunted and slammed his forearms to either side of her head and moaned hotly in her ear, "Sunako…"

He arched against her, and she groaned with him as she felt his bulge grind against her inner thigh, "Sunako, please-"

"AH!"

Sunako woke gasping feeling an iron weight settled upon her waist and hot breath against her forehead in a pant. She stared around wildly remembering her dream in embarrassment and frustration trying to get away from who she could only guess was Kyohei.

Kyohei's eyes flew open but appeared dull and not lucid as he gripped her tighter and ground into her. His beautiful face was red, sweating and appeared almost feverish but Sunako didn't care. Skin hypersensitive and overcome with a guilty pleasured feeling she still tried to get away from him. She writhed underneath him as he continued to thrust against her.

"Kyohei, stop!" She ground out, swinging her hand to slap his face, hoping to wake him from whatever dream state he was trapped in, "Kyo-"

He suddenly froze against her before her fist could connect, whole body stiffened at the same time as his door swing upon to reveal an alarmed and confused Ranmaru. Sunako met Ranmaru's stunned eyes at the same time as Kyohei's body went flaccid against her and stopped moving.

Ranmaru, not understanding the situation but seeing Sunako panicking rushed into the room and drug Kyohei off of her, throwing him to the floor. He grabbed Sunako by her shoulder and maneuvered her around a drowsy looking Kyohei who finally seemed awake and angry at being on the floor. The last thing she saw before she was ushered out of Kyohei's room was an alarmed Kyohei feeling at his lap and staring at her in awkward distress.

~K~S~

"What the hell was that?" Ranmaru whispered fiercely as he drug her down the hall towards the door to her room.

Sunako wished she knew. She was only there to help Kyohei sleep, and in her mind there was nothing wrong with that other than the shameless dream she had while occupying the bed with him but when she woke up…

Sunako shivered, "I… I'm not sure?"

"Is that a question or a statement, because if it's a question I can't help you answer that!" Ranmaru growled, before spinning her around, "Look, the Landlady is going to have a fit if she hears about this and I know firsthand what happens when people start to muck about for the first time. Don't make any decisions you're going to regret!"

Sunako stared at him blankly. She truly didn't know what to say and was offended he'd accuse her of 'mucking about' with Kyohei. Did she look loose to him? But from the sneer on his face, she apparently did, "Look, I was just helping him sleep..."

He gaped at her, incredulous for a moment before managing a strangled, "Is that what he told you? That's the worst line I've ever heard. I can't believe you fell for that shit."

Getting upset now in Kyohei's defense, Sunako snapped back, "He isn't like that and you know it! He really did think me being there would help."

Ranmaru was silent for a moment, regarding her before carefully saying, "Kyohei is certainly like that; maybe not with other women but I'm sure he'd go to the trouble for _you_."

"He isn't," Sunako wouldn't listen to him and she didn't know why she was defending Kyohei when Ranmaru had all but accused her of being loose as well. These dreams were messing with her head, and she shook it for a moment in an attempt to clear it as well as provide further refusal to listen to Ranmaru, "And please don't tell anyone else about that. We were both sleeping, I'm sure he was having a... pleasant... dream about something but whatever it was wouldn't involve me."

"You've got to be the dumbest women on the planet to not notice that wants you," Ranmaru said slowly before backing away from her, "but sure. Go clean up before the others get back, it should be any minute but Sunako?"

She bit her lip and looked up at him through her fringe, a nervous habit that she hadn't displayed in a long time.

He sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder, "If he's ever too foreward then ask me for help. I may be a horndog but I wont stand by and watch a lady I care about be taken advantage of."

She watched him go, warmed that he cared so much for her and shouted out, "He isn't like that though!"

Ranmaru simply raised his hand in acknowledgment.

* * *

**A/N:** Next time you can look forward to some Kyohei angst and a huge blowout!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here's the angst, although I'm not certain I'm satisfied with it. Eitherway, if you read this story and like it then please **tell me** that you like it. It flatters my wretched soul lol.

**Disclaimer:** The wallflower does not belong to me. Nor do the characters.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to Cheesehead101 and an old fashioned girl because both of you seemed to stick with it after I left you all hanging for about... two months. Thanks!

* * *

He watched her leave, her face frozen in shock and Ranmaru's in anger. He could feel the evidence of his miscalculation sticky against his briefs, gluing unmistakable parts of himself to his thigh. What had happened? Why did that happen, even after he had her there?

For weeks now he had been tormented with a reoccurring dream laced with the absolute terror of abandonment. He would see his mothers proud smiling face morph into an ugly grimace as she turned her back and left him. He would cry and cry for her, chase after her and even clutch at her legs but his tiny feet could not carry him fast enough when she finally had enough and kicked him to the side, snarling at him to leave her be.

His tiny fists would bunch and his back would bend as he wailed for his mama to come back, to love him. Slowly he would sink into a pit as the others, blank faced monsters would circle him laughing and taunting him. They would snap pictures of him, pose with him regardless of his flailing limbs trying to gain himself footing in a world that was made of sinking sand. All he ever heard were coo's of how pretty he was and feel their lust crash against him like hot tar, causing him to sink faster.

Scratched, bruised and beaten he would live his life out. His torment going unseen by the monsters until she came. She saw him there, and smiled and beat the others away from him with the light that came from her soul. He could breath again, and she pulled him out of his pit; the ground became solid and the monsters were kept at bay.

But every time she would back away, horrified when she saw his scarred and beaten self. Numerous lacerations laid upon his soul, bleeding upon her as she tried to hold him together and his anger grew at how ugly his life had become in the absence of true love and honest caring. He bulged, his back grew humped and his breath raspy as he tried to tell her it would pass that he could heal it with her help.

It never failed though, that she would shake her head and stare at his oozing body with pity before she too ran away. The ground would swallow him whole and he would fall into a fiery obelisk to be tormented with the smell of brimstone and the laughter of those around him as his soul grew more hideous by the day.

He would wake shaking with a cry, sweating as if he had just run the hardest race of his life. He would never be able to get back to sleep after this and would always leave his lonely room to get ready for the day. He didn't know where he was going in his life but after every one of these nightmares he would always harden his belief on one thing: He would make sure Sunako never left him.

'_Which is stupid,'_ He thought has he punched the ground next to him, '_Because I have never had her.'_

He could remember the days when he first got to know her. She was so strong and he respected how she didn't give a shit over what other people thought of her anymore, regardless of how mean he was about her being a coward to hide behind her disgusting exterior. He didn't even care that she passed out every time she met eyes with him, because she didn't covet his looks or care one bit that he was beautiful after a while. She didn't care that there were countless women out there wishing her dead, simply because of her proximity to him, and she didn't care that he had become foul because of it all. They got to know each other, they challenged each other daily and he gave a desperate chuckle at some of the shenanigans they had pulled.

Now here they were approaching graduation and the thought finally came that he wouldn't be with her forever. She was his anchor now, the first girl he could ever honestly admit to loving and now he had gone and drug her into his bed in the hopes that she would keep the nightmare away just to all but rape her leg.

He got up slowly and dusted his ass off, wincing at the wetness in his pants. He needed to get changed and face the others.

K~S

Sunako wasn't with the rest of the guys when he found them, but Ranmaru was there and oddly serious. Takenaga was giving Ranmaru odd looks over his textbook while Yuki was attempting to draw him into some sort of game, using his puppy eyes to full force. Ranmaru just sat there scowling at the floor in an out of character rage. Until his gaze fell upon the approaching Kyohei.

He abruptly flew out of his chair surprising Yuki into falling back onto his ass and making Takenaga drop his book as he threw Kyohei into a wall and growled in his face. Kyohei, not being one to take such abuse, especially not from some poncy playboy, punched him in the face in retaliation.

"H-Hey! Stop that guys!" Yuki yelled, trying to pull Ranmaru back as Takenaga ran to Kyohei to keep him off of Ranmaru.

"What is wrong with you Ranmaru," Takenaga snapped, just barely keeping Kyohei from massacuring him, "Stop this now!"

Ranmaru just growled at Kyohei, who knew what the problem was but not willing to tell the other two, "You better apologize to her and you better fucking mean it. I think of that girl as a sister, and you know all the shit we helped her get through. You _know_ what a blow like that might do to her again."

Kyohei was aware that Ranmaru was talking about Sunakos inability to deal with romance and love. Ever since that ugly nameless boy had crushed her dreams, she had become unable to acknowledge love, but she was getting better. Kyohei knew though, that she was getting over it. She wouldn't revert to the way she had been because she's strong. Ranmaru didn't want to take that chance, however.

Kyohei shook Takenaga off and nodded to Ranmaru who had understood from day one that Sunako wasn't someone to be played with. He bit his lip and clenched his fists harshly before saying quickly, "Of course."

Ranmaru, anger abating also stopped fighint against Yuki and walked to the other side of the room to his chair before saying, "I'll forgive you when I feel you've atoned enough."

Like a prince eying a pauper, he looked at Kyohei down his nose and Kyohei wanted to punch him again. He turned to find her before Ranmaru spoke out again, "She's in her room and you aren't allowed in there. Don't make me say why."

He froze and Yuki questioned, clearly confused, "What did you do to Sunako, Kyohei?"

"None of your business," He hollered before he took off down the hall and through the front door to work off his anger outside. He would apologize to her and then forget about it. He was stuck with those dreams and she would never be his. There was no way she would want someone who's soul was so abused while she retained such a pure one, regardless of the small cut she had received at the hands of some forgotten boy half a lifetime ago.


End file.
